1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of digital data path and data path control systems, particularly to data content adaptive synchronized data path control logic for dynamic, minimum latency data path processing.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Conventional network protocol and data processing systems are limited to two primary categories. First, there are synchronous, e.g. time-division multiplexing based techniques, which are used primarily for simpler data transmission and transmission control applications based on pre-configured network usage and operation. Second, there are asynchronous, e.g. packet based, data transmission and processing techniques, used commonly for more complex applications, in particularly such where the network usage and protocol and data processing can be at least in part user application driven, i.e., such where the protocols and content of the incoming data can influence the nature of network operation and data processing.
A major disadvantage of the conventional synchronous systems is that they require the network usage to be pre-configured, i.e., the network (and therefore, at least to a certain a degree, the network connected processing system) capacity allocation between different access points and applications will be what it is pre-configured to be, irrespective of the actual user and application demands. Given that user and application demands are dynamic, time dependent variables and difficult if not impossible to forecast even in average, this static configuration of conventional synchronous systems leads to poor network utilization efficiency.
On the other hand, the conventional asynchronous systems have as a major drawback their unpredictable performance and less reliable operation. This follows from the non-preconfigured nature of conventional asynchronous systems such that any user's or application's data or processing requirements impact the availability of network and processing resources for other users and applications.
To avoid the shortcomings of both conventional synchronous and asynchronous systems while delivering the benefits of them each, innovations are needed to allow simultaneously providing predictable, high-performance networking and data processing system operation, together with efficient system utilization and optimized system throughput.